Acid
'Appearance' Height: '''Average mobian height '''Build: '''Slightly toned '''Main color: Gray with a blue undertone Markings: '''Green hands, feet ,markings on face, raccoon stripes on tail '''Skin color: '''White muzzle, inner ears and stomach '''Eye style and color: '''Overall rounded square, grey eyes '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Back spiked up wars, has a small bang to the side, hair tips are green '''Other noticeable features: *'Eyepatch' '- '''Lost his eye in an accident as young child, now has an empty socket there that is covered with an eyepatch *'Piercings -''' Has a total of 5 piercings, 2 earings on each ear and a tongue one, though never wears it lately *'Scruffy - '''Slight scruff on his face, has shown he easily gains facial hair and get scruffy overall *'Hybrid -''' Mostly has a takes after the cat genes in him but has par tof the facial markings of a raccoon as well as the tail of one Overall clothing style: Tends to wear a black choker, black sweatbands and black baggy pants/ Wears a white shirt with a V-neck, all edges of the shirt are decorated with purple. Wears grey sleeves jacket over it. Wears white shoes with grey soles and purple laces. Has a small piece of cloth tied to his pants on the side. Also always wears his baclk eye patch with a purple X on it. 'Personality' Likes *Pain *Being free and without responcibilities *Bad boys *Muscliar men *Hanging with friends Dislikes *Pain *Being told to do things he doesn't wants to *Booze *Quite a few teachers Fav drink: Fruit smoothies Fav food: Salad Personality: *Not the brightest spark around *Extreemly subborn *Strong will *Masochist *Sexual *Hard working *Always tries to make others proud of him *Free spirited *Friendly 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Powers *Light on his feet and thus easily dodges *High stamina *Immume to radiation Weaknesses: *Doesn't has full control of his powers so often forgets to use them *Tends to get really up close and personal when fighting, leaving him an easy target *Pain overall tends to give him pleasure rather than hurt, however the dislike of this fact can render him stunned/ too embrassed to keep attacking and thus instead causes him to try and flee Abilities: *'Radiation' - The only skill he truely has under control, his ability to cause himself to become radio active and send out high levels of radiation, though these are not high enough to accute kill people, yet 'History' *Born to Melody and Toxic as mistake *Got put up for adoption and ends in a foster home *They name him Aiden *Foster parents die under odd circumstance when Acid was 4 *Ends up in an orphange *Does something stupid and gets injured there and loses his eye *Gets adopted again a few months later *However again, a few years after being adopted the foster parents die again *Gets send back to the orphange, though starts sneaking out a lot *Renames himself Acid, completely refusing to even mention his actual name *Meets Rogue and befriends him quickly *Stays futher and futher away from the orphange and practically grows up on the streets *Accidently bumps into Toxic whom he slowly forms a bond with *Between it all it gets revealed Toxic is his real father *Gets taken in by him and spends his time with him *Ace kidnaps Toxic and claims Acid to raise *Pestilince rears his head and claims Acid to raise himself and Ace is a-okay with that *Learns that it was himself who was the cause of his foster parent's dead's due to him radiating radioactive waves *Partly gets quilt tripped into learning to control and master his powers under training of Pestilence *Finds out Toxic killed himself during the Ace debacle *Becomes angry and murderous *Gets calmed down by Pestilence who instead uses it as arguement to continue training *Toxic gets resurected and comes to claim Acid back *Comes living with Him and Melody, still often goes to his grandfather Pestilence to train *Is out one day with Rogue at age 10 and gets attacked and sexually assualted by a pair of pedophiles *Is safed by Mel and Toxic before the assulters and kill the two *Completely traumatised by those events *Is put in therapy with Rogue as well *Tries his best to life a normal life *Slowly starts to notice that pain no longer quite has the same effect as before, instead sending him pleasure in a way *Starts to develope those feelings for the strong men and the bad boys, all indirectly linked with that they can hurt him *Juggles highschool and training with his grandfather a lot *Ends up doing stupid things at 15 and has rather dangerous one-night stands here and there *Rogue finds out and discourages him from it *Acid explains he can't quite help himself due to needs and Rogue offers the friends with benefits route *Acid declines *Gets a job as waiter in a male stripclub, considers not going to uni to instead get caught up in that world *Toxic and Pestilence find out about that and keep pushing him to drop the job and instead go to uni *Rather reluctelant signs in for University, but keeps his job as something part time to make money *Has a few short lifed relationships, most often that turned abusive *Is attack on his way to uni one morning and kidnapped by Mirror *Greatly confused by Mirror due to looking a lot like his father *Gets revealed he's being used as bait and gets sexually assulted by Mirror who taunts him with that like for pain, calling him things such as a freak *Toxic and Mel come to safe him and walk into the trap *Mirror and Toxic start fighting and Mel goes to free Acid *Mirror starts attacking with rising radiation levels and thus Mel flees *Acid tries to pull his father and the mirror apart and something happens to cause the two to merge and breaking Toxic's seals causing extreemly high radiation *Pestilence shows up to clean up this shit *Gets taken hime by Mel and Toxic to get cleaned up and healed *Gets called on by one of the paladins that his grandfathers are dying *They go to see them a last time, gets told he needs to take steps and become the next 'horsemen of Pestilence' *Promises to do so after protest as Pestilence passes away *Does as promised *Now trying to juggling training his powers, University, a part time job as well and whatever new responcibilities he will recieve *Struggles with huge bouts of depression, keeps it masked perfectly for everybody around him *Know Toxic worries a lot about him but isn't too pleased with him trying to almost lecture him on what he can and can't do with his time shedule *Has a casual breakdown in his home *Starts keeping to himself a lot, only really speaking to Ladon 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Acid started out as a crack child drawing but everything around him made too much sense and thus he was made into a real character * Category:Secondary Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Male Category:Alive